Delivery Boy
by ronstoppables
Summary: Gabriella Montez hosts her first sleepover and calls in an order at the local pizza joint. The delivery boy, however, is a familiar surprise and for the first time, she might decide on eating pizza until she has to go away to college. Things happen, as a result, and maybe the blue eyed, delivery boy will deliver love. AU


Alternate Universes are interesting, to be honest. As the description claims, this little story is about Gabriella Montez making an order to the local pizza joint for her sleepover and well, overtime, things happen as a result. I'm sort of iffy on this, but if it gets some traction, I'll continue it. I do love the idea, I'm just not sure if it'll do so well. All righty then, onward with the story!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own High School Musical nor do I own the characters in this story. All rights are reserved to their rightful places. I do, however, own many of the soundtracks.

* * *

><p><em>Tick tock, tick rock.<em>

I bit the eraserhead of my pencil, staring at the clock as Mrs. Darbus continued on about how theatre was cleansing for the soul, and her dramatics was putting a damper in the beginning of my weekend. Sure, I knew about the sign up for the musical and joining the Drama club, as much as the other twenty four students did, but what did this have to do with English? A soft, unapologetic sigh fell from my mouth as I began to gather my books and tuck them away into my bag that was beside my legs, keeping my ears open to any last minute announcements.

"...and now, Miss Taylor McKessie, your class president, for the splendid events happening this afternoon." Miss Darbus applauded the incoming, confident Taylor who stood at the front of the class, smoothing out her plaid, pleated skirt before reviewing her notes. As her best friend, I had to admit she was class president for various reasons and a reliable, two year member of the student council, and there was no wonder why everyone was intimidated by her and the ability for her to raise her hand. It was why, no one, and I mean, no one dared to run against her. Not even Troy Bolton, the and I quote, "dumb basketball head." but it was expected on his part.

"Good afternoon, fellow classmates. I'm here to inform you on what's happening this afternoon," She paused, giving a pleasant smile, "Tutoring sessions will be held in 1153 and SAT prep in the lecture hall. The Drama Club is looking for volunteers in decorating their sets, so if interested, please see Miss Darbus after class. I'm sure you've heard about new club signups, so please represent our school in this opportunity. And finally, East High's undefeated Wildcats will be versing North High's Hornets in the gymnasium and hopefully, their winning streak will continue to reign when we return to these halls Monday morning." She finished, tucking the index cards away in the pocket of her skirt, grinning proudly before walking back to her seat.

The sudden chant of the basketball team erupted, and so did the cheering. I didn't understand basketball, never did. I knew it was a big deal when I first moved here but now, I was simply confused about how one school has so much excitement towards a basketball team when the Decathlon Team had maybe, five people, attend their meets? I just didn't understand how people screamed about guys running up and down a court, with an orange ball. Anyway, the final bell rang and I couldn't wait for to catch the bus ride home. I took hold of my bag, rising from my desk before pulling the strap onto my shoulder and racing out of the classroom door. I pushed my way through the crowd of students, all cheering about today's game, decorated in red and white, and the chant of, "_What team? Wildcats!_" filling my ears. When I reached my locker, I spun the dial quickly as a presence paused beside me.

"Girl, is it me or do these halls get a little more dense every day?" Taylor asked, and I could hear the eye roll in her voice.

A few giggles fell from my mouth as I opened my locker, halting the door from hitting her in the face. I reached for the few books I needed for my weekend assignments while taking the unnecessary I had out of my bag as she continued.

"I don't agree with any of us have to shove each other nor revert the caveman era to get to our destinations, but if you're walking at the pace of a snail, don't get upset if I have to use a little force to make my point that you need to speed up." She scoffed, fingers adjusting her headband.

"A little, Tay? I've seen you get to class, and a little means a lot with you." I stated, taking a few steps back to reassure myself I had everything.

"Well, I was trying to be nice, Gabriella. If I'm going to be on time, I have to make a point. Enough of that."

_BANG! _

She closed my locker, forcefully, causing me to gasp and fall into a near shock. "Are you ready for tonight? Kelsie and Martha said they'll come around tonight once the game's over, and Sharpay, well, that girl is on her own schedule."

I nodded, smiling nervously, as I began to walk down the hall with her in stride. "Of course, but this is my first sleepover. I don't want to disappoint anyone if I'm not up to par with the usual girl activities..."

"Pause that thought, okay? You'll be fine, even if I wasn't coming over right now." She assured me, offering me her arm and her usual smile.

My arm looped with hers, and I nodded, giving her a confident smile as we walked out of school together. I was still nervous, though. Sure, Tay could erase the thoughts that swam through my head for a brief moment, but I couldn't help it. I was seventeen years old, and this was my first sleepover. I wasn't popular at any of my other schools, and I still wasn't here, at East High, but I managed like I did before. It's just, this time around, I had friends, actual friends, who didn't invite me to the movies or wherever, never showed up and pretended that they forgot the next day. I was afraid I was going to mess this up, that they wouldn't speak to me anymore, but I kept the faith about it even if my mind kept telling me otherwise.

* * *

><p>"Mija, you sure you don't need me here?"<p>

I stopped pouring the popcorn into the large, purple, bowl and allowed Taylor to take over as I left the kitchen. I walked towards my mother, who was standing by the front door, preparing to leave for her date. I didn't know about the guy, but I did know that one of her coworkers said he was a nice guy and that he was a friend of theirs. She looked amazing; The way her black curls cascaded down her back and framed her face, the subtle makeup and the purple dress fell to her knees and kind of, sort of hugged her curves quite nicely. I almost wished we didn't live in New Mexico, and that I could cover her up with something that didn't show her off. I was happy, however, happy that she was in this moment. We don't speak about my dad that much, but I know he would be happy for her as well.

"Mom, I'm positive." I assured her once again, moving closer to kiss her cheek.

She moved her head, hands grasping my shoulders for support. "All right. I'm taking your word for it, but if anything, and I mean, _anything_ goes wrong, call me, okay?"

"Will do. Now, go, have fun!" I exclaimed, opening the door and nearly pushing her out of it.

She laughed, amused, walking towards the awaiting silver Honda and the owner, who opened the car door for her. I waved them off, shutting the door behind me and secured the lock. Skipping back into the kitchen, Taylor had finished everything and handed me a bowl to carry. "Here. If I don't take charge, I don't know who will." She said, making her way out of the kitchen and into the living room. I sneaked a pretzel from the bunch, following her suit and sat the bowl onto the coffee table.

The room had sleeping bags spread around the floor, couches were against the wall, twinkly lights set the atmosphere, and a bunch of magazines spread in the middle of the floor. It felt cliche, like we were going to be in a teen film that involved those almost perfect sleepovers. I sat on the floor, fingers toying with one of my pigtails. Some top forty hits began to fill the room, and I hummed along as Taylor continued to put the finish touches on things.

"Should we order the pizza now or later?" I asked, not knowing what thirty minutes felt like in a sleepover.

"Hm, how about we wait for a few of the girls to arrive and go from there?" She suggested, settling across from me.

Now, I wish I wouldn't have worn one of the large shirts I got from Stanford and black shorts as I looked over my best friend. She wore a green tank top, pajama pants that were decorated in turtles, and actually looked like she put effort into this.

I tugged at my shirt, frowning slightly before shrugging my shoulders. "Whatever. As long as I get a few ooey, gooey, cheese inside of me."

We flipped through a few magazines, curiously, and a way to pass the time. We all agreed on seven, and right now, I was hoping six-thirty would pass by. Of course, Taylor had to remind me I had nothing to worry about, that tonight would be a breeze once everyone got situated. I still had doubts, however, that no one would show and it would just be her and I watching The Notebook. I didn't want that, especially when the morning came and I had to be reminded that I_ still_ don't have friends after all. I shook my head, looking at this quiz that involved your perfect celebrity match and showed it to the girl, who rolled her eyes.

"You have to admit, though, Ryan Gosling would be a sight to wake up to."

She nodded in agreement, and just then, the doorbell rang. We looked at each other, knowingly, before squealing in glee and jetted for the door. Once opening it, all three girls squealed as well and a group hug was established as the door shut behind us. We stayed like that in the foyer for a few moments, before heading to the living room for the night to begin. I called the local pizza place once the fun had began, and placed an order for three different pies: cheese, pepperoni, and supreme.

_..._

The doorbell rang, interrupting the avocado paste Sharpay was putting on my face and I left her, pouting, to retrieve the money my mother left for us. For the first time, I didn't care that much how I look to others in that very moment, and I probably wouldn't even see this person ever again. Taking the money from the end table in the hall, I skipped towards the door, and unlocked the door. Opening it, my eyes fell on a familiar face and I swallowed at how stupid I might of looked.

"Gabriella?" The voice was shaky and the blue eyes widened at the sight of me, standing in that oversized Stanford shirt and with that thick, green paste covering my face.

"...Troy, h-hi. I-I didn't know you were going to.. I mean, how would I know that you would deliver my pizza." I stood, somehow, my knees close to knocking together in embarrassment. The heat rose to my face, and I thanked this mask for being displayed.

"I get that a lot, don't worry about it," His usual confident, cool, charming demeanor arrived in an instant. He juggled the cardboard pizza boxes in his hands and with a small smile spoke again, "That'll be 31.50, Miss Montez."

My hands shook as I counted the money over for assurance, giving him the money, an extra five and pocketing the rest of money. He handed the three pies over and thanked, looking at me and attempting to hold back a laugh. I set the pizzas on the end table, and placed my hands on my hips, giving him my best intimidating look.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked, not holding back from wanting to jab him in his stomach.

"Nothing, nothing." He spoke, casually, tucking his hands in his jean's pockets.

"It's something, Mister Bolton." I raised an eyebrow, standing my ground, but the nervousness still showed at this point. The pit of my belly was like a net for butterflies, and this interaction was enough to make me crack. "Come on, just say it. I look pretty stupid right now."

He sucked in a breath, becoming serious, and turned on his heels, heading back to the Toyota that was slightly out of shape. I stood there, hands falling from my hips, and slightly confused. He attempted to open the driver's door, failing a few times as the door seemed jammed, but when it did, I giggled at the trials he faced for the rest of the night. I was about to head inside, when he called my name.

"What now? Wanna make fun of me some more?"

He chuckled, amused at this conversation, shaking his head, "No, actually. I was just going to say that, those bunny slippers and whatever that is on your face.. is kind of cute." He tipped his cap with a sly smile, and I blushed, watching him get into the car and peel off. My teeth pulled on my bottom lip, as my name were called by various voices within and they came closer, inquiring about what took so long. I couldn't speak, those butterflies were swarming, and I now, knew what pizza place would be at the top of my list.

I think I might be eating pizza every day now.

* * *

><p>Whoo! I considered this a prologue slash chapter one, but mostly, the prologue. Hopefully, you didn't see any errors! I really, really, really edited this the best way I could and I attempted to make it really long. I hope that you guys enjoyed it! I love HSM so much, and I wanted to share this slice of heaven. (get it? because pizza has slices and no? okay.) Reviews and everything else will make me happy!<p> 


End file.
